Outdoor cooking grills are popular for many reasons including enhanced food flavor and enjoyment of the outdoor cooking process. Gas-fired cooking grills are popular for home use and differ from traditional barbecue grills in that they rely upon a gas flame for heat energy, as opposed to the combustion of charcoal briquettes or the like. Conventional burner gas grills frequently utilize tubular burners having multiple combustion ports or orifices. The grills often employ an inert material, such as so-called “lava rocks” or ceramic tiles, to absorb drippings from food cooking on a grate positioned above the material and to radiate heat for providing a more even heat distribution. Infrared burner gas grills provide a generally planar heat source where the combustion occurs at or near the surface of a ceramic or fiber element. The planar configuration of infrared burners reduces or eliminates the need for the inert material with respect to heat distribution.
A disadvantage with such grills is that food drippings, such as liquefied greases and oils, that come into contact with gas flames or other heat sources during cooking cause flash flames or “flare-ups,” which can result in the charring of the food product being grilled. Although vaporization of the food drippings is desirable because the vapors enhance the flavor of food cooked on a grill, the flare-ups frequently associated with the food drippings can be detrimental to the resulting quality of grilled food. One attempted solution to the problem of flare-ups includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,780 to Campbell, which discloses a grate for a cooking grill that utilizes the spacing between the rails to prevent flames from passing through the spaces. Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,260, utilizes one or more tiles positioned between the heat source and the cooking surface. The tiles include channels for allowing food drippings to flow through to the heat source. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,666 utilizes a ceramic infrared radiant energy emitter that is positioned above the heat source. The emitter re-radiates thermal energy that is absorbed from the burner below. Other devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,812, utilize fluid channels to direct the food drippings away from the hottest section of the cooking grill. Still other devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,870 utilize various forms of drip pans placed between the item being cooked and the heat source. In some cases, the above described devices require additional grill structural features for proper implementation. For example, the tiles of the '260 patent and the emitter of the '666 patent require a support structure between the heat source and the cooking grate. Similarly, other of the devices reduce the flavor of the cooked food by completely eliminating or reducing the favorable impact of the food drippings. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.